omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaliber
|-|High Priest's Description= |-|Kaliber's Description= Character Synopsis Kaliber 'is the supreme goddess of Enter The Gungeon, having being described as it's creator by The Holy Book of Kaliber. They have done things such as banish Lich to Bullet Hell and also helping those ascend to The Breach. '''The High Priest '''is the physical form of Kaliber in the mortal plane, being the Order of the True Gun Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 4-C, likely 4-C '''| '''3-C Verse: '''Enter The Gungeon '''Name: '''Kaliber (The name of the original goddess), High Priest (For her avatar in the mortal plane) '''Gender: '''Female for Kaliber, Male for High Priest '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Leader of the Order of The True Gun, Goddess of Guns and Bullets, Creator of The Gungeon '''Special Abilities: |-|High Priest=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (High Priest has mastery over any form of gun, of which is due to his linking to Kaliber), Energy Manipulation, Danmaku (Gungeon fighters are capable of creating floods of energy to overwhelm opponents), Darkness Manipulation (The mere presence of High Priest will part all light in his surrouding area), Duplication (Capable of replicating his attacks to increase their quantity), Summoning (Has the potential to summon an army of skulls to aid him in combat), Magic (Has access to the magic connected to Kaliber), Immortality (Type 6 & 9; Killing High Priest will return him to Kaliber, where he'll be reborn), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Gungeon fighters are capable of naturally interacting with ghosts and killing entities who embody the concept of God's willpower). Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Shotgun Full of Love), Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by Stone Dome), Transmutation (Unaffected by Bundle of Wands and Snakemaker), Statistics Reduction (Unaffected by Devolver), and Ice Manipulation (Unaffected by Cold 45) |-|Kaliber=All Previous Abilities (minus Type 9 Immortality), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Stated many times to have created Gungeon and possesses complete control over it as if it were her own dimension), Conceptual Manipulation (Manifested her will into the form of physical beings. Also capable of imposing her will on reality), Spatial Manipulation (Created a castle that is bigger on the inside, which contained Gungeon, a location the size of at least a galaxy), Time Manipulation (Time functions differently in The Gunegon and Kaliber can control it), Void Manipulation (The Aimless Void is described as such and Kaliber can control this realm completely), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 6; Kaliber's will is unable to die in a conventional sense, but rather fades away only to return later. Also Kaliber exists outside of life and death), BFR (Sent Lich to Bullet Hell), Sealing (Sealed off all exits to The Gungeon, which once one enters or is present there, they cannot escape), Power Bestowal (Gave many beings their powers, such as phsical aspects of them the power to embody their own will), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied spirit that lacks any physicality), Possession (Has the ability to possess manifestations of itself or anyone else it deems worthy), Curse Manipulation (The Curse attribute is a manifestation of Kaliber herself, with it being able to curse opponents), Death Manipulation (Enforces the concept of death of mortal beings and sends their souls to The Breach), Holy Manipulation (Her powers are described as being holy in nature), Reality Warping (Has complete dominion over reality on an at least galactic scale) Destructive Ability: Small Star Level, likely Star Level '(Far superior to the likes of Blobulord, who is capable of gradually absorbing stars and was even considered a "Four Star General" on the basis of said feat. Blobulord is considered one of the weaker characters in the verse and High Priest should be unfathombly superior) | '''Galaxy Level '(In The Holy Book of Kaliber, it's said that Kaliber created The Gungeon and everything within it, in addition to being able to destroy it at the end of time. The Gungeon is big enough to contain countless stars , which is noted many times by many descriptions and even entire galaxies, as referrenced by Blobulord's description, in addition to Void Marshal's and Spice's. A full power Blobulord is inferior to Kaliber and he has the potential to destroy a galaxy) 'Speed: FTL '(Above the likes of Blobulord, who is capable of perceiving and even dodging light beams, electricity and many other sources of light) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Superior to full power Blobulord, who was able to traverse the entire galaxy prior to being locked away in The Gungeon and weakened) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: Small Star Class, likely Star Class '(Above the likes of Blobulord, who was rated a "Four Star General" after having gradually absorbed this many stars overtime. Blobulord is considered one of the weakest entities in the verse and as such, the difference between himand High Priest is vast) | '''Galactic '(Created The Gungeon, which in itself is at least the size of The Galaxy, as it can contain countless stars and even mentions galaxies existing as a thing in the verse) '''Durability: Small Star Level, likely Star Level '(Can tank the Black Hole Gun and more powerful weapons easily. Superior in durability to Blobulord, who can endure the power of absorbing stars gradually and should he do this enough times) | '''Galaxy Level '(The destruction of The Gungeon will have absolutely no effect on Kaliber, which is at least this size on the basis it not only contains countless stars but also mentions galaxies that likely exist in the realm) 'Stamina: Very High '| 'Limitless ' '''Range: '''Hundreds of Meters scaling off of other guns in the verse | '''Galactic to Multi-Universal ' 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, superior to the Lich, who in turn maintained an impressive grasp on barrier-pushing magic that allowed him to manipulate time itself Weaknesses: 'Is prone to getting angered '''Versions: High Priest '| 'Kaliber ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Various Guns and as Kaliber, seven unique firearms of unknown origin '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bullet Stream: '''Surrounds High Priest with a ring of large bullets, fires homing skulls that burst into 6 bullets when destroyed, then fires the ring of bullets outwards. *'Homing Shot: Fires a single, fast bullet that homes in on the player. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Enter The Gungeon Category:Devolver Digital Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Leaders Category:Gun Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Holy Users Category:Death Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Possession Users Category:Void Users Category:Sealers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3